My Perfect Dom 2: Our Private Life
by MsSkylerBlack
Summary: Sequel to My Perfect Dom! Master Jacob and Isabella are now married and the proud parents of beautiful son. Can they balance family life with their own private desires. BSDM themed. For mature readers only!


**Hello My Perfect Dom fans! I know you all have been patiently waiting for the sequel to our story. I've decided to give it a go. I won't say much now I'll just let you enjoy!**

**My Perfect Dom 2: Our Private Life**

**Introduction**

He stared at her, marveled at the perfection that always took his breath away. _His. _The knowledge that she belonged only to him always filled him with such pride. She had a fire in her. Sure, Isabella was a submissive but she was as far from weak as a woman could get. Some people would never be able to understand how strong a woman had to be to give herself so completely into the trust and care of another.

Being with Jacob, belonging to him was one of the few times Bella ever released control of herself. They'd been married for two wonderful years now. They were proud parents to the most beautiful little boy you ever wanted to meet. Aidan. The only person they each loved more than each other.

When Bella first learned of her pregnancy, she'd worried about how a child would affect their 24/7 Dominant/submissive relationship. But by now, they'd mastered it. They now had the perfect balance between family and private life.

Jacob watched Bella as she prepared their son for his weekend visit with Leah. Their families and close friends had played a major part in ensuring that they could maintain their D/s relationship. Leah, Alice, their parents and even Quil, Seth and Embry had always been more than happy to take of Aidan whenever Jacob and Bella needed alone time. And this was definitely one of those times. It had been weeks since they'd been in the playroom together.

"I hope Leah hurries. I'm so excited about our playtime tonight Master." Jacob's body instantly reacted to the sound of the longing in Bella's voice.

Even after over two years together he still needed to know how much she needed him. He couldn't resist coming up behind her and wrapping her in his arms.

"I'm excited too pet. I've so missed having you in my arms helpless and writhing beneath me. Begging for release." Bella moaned and leaned into him.

"Master." She breathed. He pulled her closer and allowed her to feel his erection through his pants.

She reached her hand around and stroked him through the garment. He responded by taking the skin of her neck between his teeth.

"Mama?" The sweet sound of their son's voice brought both of them back to reality. Aidan reached toward Bella silently in effort to get her to pick him up. She happily obliged.

"You know I still haven't totally gotten used to having this other man competing for your affections." Bella laughed.

"That's such a shame Master, because I happen to love this other man very much. He looks so much like you."

"Well I guess perhaps I can share you with him. He is quite handsome. His father must be breathtaking." He chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. Aidan smiled widely at receiving his father's attentions. "But only him. No other."

"Our son adores you. I think he's going to be just like you when he's older." Jacob winced.

"Ugh! I hope not. Quil, Embry, Seth and I were terrible teenagers. We got into all kinds of trouble." He took Aidan from Bella's arms and the boy clung to him, staring at his father with a look of both love and admiration.

"He is already so much like you though. The other day, when I cut my finger while cooking, he gave me your exact look of disapproval. I mean it really could have been your face I was staring at." She chuckled again.

"Of course my son looked disapproving. We don't like it when you're hurt kitten. It is our job to protect you. It is a job we take very seriously. Right son?" The boy nodded his head agreeing.

"Really? Well I wonder, where was Aidan when I was bent over someone's whipping bench with my sore, red bum in the air?" This time they both laughed.

"That was different kitten. That was your Master punishing you for inappropriate behavior. And if I remember correctly…" he leaned over to whisper in her ear. " You came screaming four times while lying across that bench." He sucked her earlobe into his mouth and her entire body trembled.

"Where in the world is Leah?" Bella screamed.

Jacob laughed aloud and unable to stop himself landed a hard smack on her behind.

"Language, kitten." He chastised. "And in front of our son." Bella blushed and planted a soft kiss on his lips, letting her tongue stroke his bottom lip until he opened for her. He soon took control of the kiss, dominating it until they were both breathless.

Jacob pulled away reluctantly, remembering he was holding their son.

"Forgive me for my mouth, Master." Bella breathed against his lips.

"Of course you're forgive my sweet sub. Besides, we're going to put that beautiful mouth of yours to better use as soon as Leah comes and gets this little boy here.

Bella couldn't help kissing him again when he talked to her that way. As if right on time they heard the downstairs doorbell ring. "Leah." They both said together.

Jacob started down the stairs still carrying Aidan in his arms while Bella trailed behind him carrying the boy's bags. As soon as Jacob opened the door Aidan's eyes lit up and he threw himself into Leah's arms.

"Le-le" He cried happily and then quickly turning toward Bella and Jacob said…"Bye-bye mama, bye-bye dada."

"Well someone is certainly happy to his favorite aunt." Leah kissed the boy lovingly and then turned toward Jacob and Bella. "Sorry I'm late guys. Sam and I got a little carried away with our alone time." She wiggled her eyebrows in a very Quil like fashion.

"Leah no one wants to hear about anything involving you and Sam and time alone." Jacob whined. In Leah's presence was the only few times Bella saw him loosen the Master in him. Around Leah he was simply her baby brother.

"Oh please Jacob, you're one to talk. Need I remind you that a few weeks ago I came into this house to find Bella strapped to your bed, gagged with a vibrator shoved between her legs?" Leah chuckled, while Bella groaned and buried her head in Jacob's back.

Leah's horrified face when she'd opened the door was something Bella would never forget.

"Yes and my little kitten was beautiful was she not?" Jacob reached around to stroke the back of Bella's head. "All that sweet wetness dripping down her…" Leah quickly cut him off.

"Alright you have officially grossed out both Aidan and me. We're leaving. We'll see you next week."

"Next week?" Bella questioned. "I thought you were only taking him for the weekend?"

"I am but dad wants him after I'm done, so we'll see you next week." With one more wave from both of them they headed out of the door.

When Jacob shut and locked the door he immediately turned his attention to Bella. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. If they were together another fifty years he'd still never get tired of looking at her. He grabbed the rope that was holding her silk robe closed and as the robe opened Jacob let out an audible gasp.

"Kitten, you are not wearing a single stitch of clothing beneath this robe."

"Well Master you told me that you like when I'm always availible to you if it is possible." She shrugged. "And tonight it was possible."

"And availible you are." He allowed his hand to roam lower until he was gently caressing her, testing her readiness. "You're so wet already and I've barely touched you. How can that be Isabella? Answer me."

He began to stroke small circles around her clit, causing her breathing to speed up tremendously.

"I get this way just thinking about being under your control Master." Bella breathed out.

"Hmmm." Was Jacob's only response. He bent his head to tease her nipple with his tongue, all the while his fingers continued to work on her lower half.

Bella couldn't help moaning. His hands and lips on her body were driving her insane. It felt like it'd been forever since they'd been together like this and they both needed it.

"Master, may I come? Please?" She begged him.

Jacob's fingers were working in overtime on her clit and he'd begun to suck harder on her nipple. Jacob always knew how to add the perfect amount of pain to her pleasure.

"Now my love. Now you may let go." Bella's body shattered in an instant, her body so use to Jacob's commands now. Her body was wholly his. Only his.

"Well now." He began as he straightened himself. "That was satisfactory for the beginning of the night. But you can do much better than that my love. There is more inside of you and I want every drop. Go upstairs. I will meet you in our bedroom in a moment."

**And there is our introduction! I know it's been a looonnnnggg time coming but I hope you all will take this journey with me…again. I already have the next two chapters written I just have to get them typed up and chapter 3 is in the writing process as we speak. I will be writing and updating as quickly as possible so I beg for your patience. I'm without my wonderful friend/beta this time around so if you see any mistakes its all on me. Thank you guys so much for patiently waiting on this sequel. I will try my best to make it worth your wait. Tell me your thoughts! **


End file.
